


Drunk in Love

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween! That means it’s time for sex in the closet at the company Halloween party!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

You giggle as Jon works at the buttons of your shirt. “Jon, we’re at your work.”

"This closet has seen plenty of action, trust me." He pulls your shirt out from your skirt, his face flushed as he then pulls your skirt up around your waist. "Are those garters? Christ, that’s hot."

He leans forward, placing sloppy kisses on your neck and chest, as his hands grab onto the back of your thighs and pull your legs up around his waist before pushing you against the wall.

"Jon." He continues his trail of kisses across your chest. "Jon, honey, your pants aren’t even undone. I’m assuming you didn’t pull me into the broom closet for dry humping."

"Right… Uh…"

You pull a condom out from your bra and he looks at you, eyebrow raised and grin on his face.

"Lois Lane is prepared for anything. Now, show her the only thing you’re not faster than a speeding bullet at." You turn around and bend over, reaching back to pull your panties down before you brace your elbows on the packages of paper towels. "I promise I’m not hiding kryptonite in my pussy, Clark."

You wiggle your ass at him and you hear him laugh. He fumbles with his pants, destroys the foil of the wrapper, and then his hands are on your hips and he slides into you with a moan. You clamp your lips together—the music’s loud out there, but you still don’t want anyone to hear you guys.

One of his hands moves down to your clit as he pulls back, thrusting into you roughly as his fingers brush against your clit. You let out a loud moan and then bury your mouth into the plastic of the package, biting into a roll of paper towels as you brace your hands against the wall in front of you, pushing back when he thrusts into you.  The music out at the party moves onto something upbeat and Jon’s thrusts start to match the quick rhythm.

"I want…" Jon manages out through labored breathing.

"What do you want, Jon?" Your words slightly muffled by plastic.

"You. Wall. Wanna watch you cum." He pulls out of you, and his hand around your waist pulls you up and spins you around. His mouth falls onto yours as he pulls you forward, moving you around then pressing you back against the wall. You break the kiss then bend slightly, pushing your panties down past your knees onto the floor and step out of them. You stand, wrapping your arms around Jon’s shoulders as he picks you back up, pinning you against the wall as he lowers you down onto himself. You both sigh happily and then adjust; your ankles lock around his waist as he grabs onto your ass. "You’re so pretty like this."

"You are so drunk, Jon."

He laughs. “So are you or I wouldn’t have gotten you in here.”

"True." You murmur and then kiss him, using the leverage your legs have to push yourself up before letting yourself fall gently back down, making Jon groan. His hands tighten on you and then he lifts you up slightly, and starts his slow rhythmic thrusting. The music outside slowly fades and the only sounds filling your ears are the labored panting and low moans coming from the both of you. His mouth moves down from yours to your neck, mouthing at one spot you know you’re now going to have a hickey at later on in the evening. He moves lower, sucking at your nipples through the thin fabric of the skimpy little bra you had picked up for the outfit, making your arch your back and push your breasts into his face as he thrusts into you with your body now at the perfect angle for him to hit your g-spot. You cry out as he hits it dead on, then slap your hand over your mouth as he laughs, going for it again. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit." The words drop from your mouth each time Jon thrusts into you, hitting you perfectly in that little spot.

"Almost?" He grunts out against your chest. All you can do is nod. You’re right there, just—you cry out again and grab onto Jon’s hair, pulling his head up and slamming your lips over his to muffle your sounds as you cum. Your legs squeeze around him as you pull him closer into you, your body clenching and pulsing around him. Jon pulls back, letting you slump slightly against the wall as he pumps into you, watching your face as you grip his shoulders and your legs struggle to find the strength to keep you up. Jon grunts as he pushes into you, pausing for a second before repeating. His grip on you loosens as he thrusts one last time, leaning his forehead against yours and placing little kisses on your lips as your legs slide down from around his waist. He lowers you down to your feet. "Can you stand?"

"We’ll see, won’t we?" You place your feet firmly on the ground and lean against the wall, your legs a little wobbly.

"You’re like Bambi!" Jon giggles.

"Shut up and put your dick back in your pants." You push your skirt down and slide down to the floor to grab your underwear. You button up your shirt while you’re down there and your legs still won’t work as Jon cleans up, disposing of the condom in a little trash can in the corner. "Alright, help me back up so I can put my panties on and we can slip back out to the party."

——-

You sit in the back seat of a cab with Jon on your way home, flipping through your Lois Lane notepad. “Jon, Barbara got a hold of my notepad.”

"How can you—oh, that’s a penis." He grabs the pad from your hand and flips through. "Seems like she drew you a story."

"More like she made us into a story. He’s wearing a cape, and I think the semen coming out of his… Uh… Head is supposed to be hair, look it has that swoop. That is Superman’s penis."

"How long did she have your notepad?" He hands it back to you.

"Probably the entire time we were in the supply closet—which explains this drawing at the end of the Lois Lane vagina and Superman penis kissing. Oh look, she named them. Supercock and Lois Labia.”


End file.
